SHINE!! KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode
is the opening theme for the KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode series. The song debuted as an instrumental in ''Mahou Tsukai!'' episode 50, but made its actual debut in episode 1 on February 5th, 2017. Sequence From episodes two through six, the sequence begins with an image of a queen surrounded by sparkles and one by one, the Cures appear reaching out, starting with Whip, and followed by Custard, Gelato, Macaron and Chocolat. The camera pans to show what appears to be the inside of a castle or a cathedral with a number of fairies floating along the ceiling. Throughout that part, Whip explains how the legendary patisserie Pretty Cure have been making sweets to make people smile since ancient times and it's now up to them to protect the Kirakiraru found within the sweets. It then goes further down to reveal the KIRAKIRA Patisserie. For most episodes, the sequence begins with a close-up of the patisserie. Its doors open to reveal the five Cures bowing, with Pekorin and Kirarin in front of them. The Cures then spin around and hold out their hands, with their respective Animal Sweets appearing. The next scene is what appears to be a hotcake being flipped onto a skillet, and the five Cures are seen with different types of baking and mixing equipment like bowls, rolling pins, scales and others. They turn around before floating off-screen and the logo appears, with Pekorin and Kirarin skipping around. Then a Sweets Pact appears and it opens out, with the five main Animal Sweets and some Kirakiraru pouring out. The next part shows the five civilian Cures doing various things, with the other one popping up as the one before it fades away. Ichika and Pekorin are seen looking at different sweets in a shop, Himari is reading books on a desk covered in books, Aoi is singing and performing with her band, Yukari is admiring herself in the mirror at a boutique, and Akira is giving her sister Miku a present and she receives a hug. After they are all shown, a brief shot at the background is seen, resembling a map of the city with little figures of the Cures. The next part shows a close-up of all five Cures' faces, which fade into their respective colors as the scene progresses. Images of the Cures are seen, first in their school uniforms, then in their patisserie outfits, and then as Cures, going again in the order of Ichika, Himari, Aoi, Yukari and Akira. Then it switches to a scene where various silhouettes of the Kirakiraru Thieves dance upon the walls of buildings before Julio pops up. Then it shows the Cures holding their Candy Rods, each of them surrounded in an aura of their respective theme color. They then all attack by shooting their whipped cream, custard, ice, meringue and chocolate at a target, which then becomes entrapped in what appears to be a giant cake. They then all land on the ground and run toward the screen. It then shows their respective animals made out of the cream before the Cures themselves appear and take a few hopping steps, soon joined by Pekorin, Chourou, and Kirarin. Then it shows them holding hands in a tight circle before they separate and spin around. Then they are shown on a giant vine like wheel and they appear to be sleeping as it turns. They then all disappear, revealing their respective Animal Sweets, and an additional one resembling Pekorin at the bottom, along with a clock hand ticking. The KIRAKIRA Patisserie rises up and the Cures leap out, along with Pekorin and Kirarin, striking a final pose. In episode 24, the opening sequence was amended to feature Cure Parfait. In the part where the Cures' Animal Sweets are shown, Ciel's Pegasus Parfait was added. A figure Ciel is also seen walking on the map in the scene following that. Ciel was also added to scene with the silhouettes of the Kirakiraru Thieves, walking briefly before transforming into Cure Parfait. Parfait is next seen jumping in along with the rest of the Cures after they take their hopping steps, replacing her fairy form Kirarin. She is also added to the Cures' final pose. Lyrics TV Size Ver. |-|Romaji= Bonbon seshibon Yeah! Kirakiraru Oui sutāto Sweets Time (Kirakiraru☆) Shūkurēmu...jure...... Dore!? Dore mo!! KiraKira☆Purikyua A Ra Mōdo Shifon mitai ne? Kokoro wa fushigi Tanoshī koto de fa❤te fukuramu Tokimeku wake wa karafuru ni min'na (Karafuru ni♪) Chigau keredo, osoroi (Osoroi♡) "Daisuki" ga ichiban no masuto aitemu Let's Go! Let's la zenshin! Kibō wo deko Kimi to watashi no yume maze maze✩☆☆ Arittake no omoi todoke Makesōna hi mo issho nara pawā Yes! Tenko mori Hoippu suteppu janpu & SHINE!! Bonbon seshibon Yeah! Kirakiraru Oui sutāto Sweets Time (Kirakiraru☆) Shutōren... garetto...... Dore!? Dore mo!! KiraKira☆Purikyua A Ra Mōdo |-|Kanji= ボンボン　セシボン　Yeah！ キラキラル Ouiスタート　Sweets Time（キラキラル☆） シュークレーム．．．ジュレ．．．．．． どれ！？　どれも！！ キラキラ☆プリキュアアラモード シフォンみたいね？　こころは不思議 楽しいコトで　ふゎっ❤て膨らむ ときめく理由は　カラフルにみんな（カラフルに♪） 違うけれど、おそろい（おそろい♡） "大好き"が　いちばんのマストアイテム Let's Go！Let's la前進！ 希望を装飾 きみとわたしの夢まぜまぜ✩☆☆ ありったけの思い届け 負けそうな日も　一緒ならパワー Yes！てんこ盛りっ ホイップステップジャンプ&SHINE！！ ボンボン　セシボン　Yeah！ キラキラル Ouiスタート　Sweets Time（キラキラル☆） シュトーレン．．．ガレット．．．．．． どれ！？　どれも！！ キラキラ☆プリキュアアラモード |-|English= Bonbon c'est si bon Yeah! Kirakiralu Yes, start the Sweets Time (Kirakiralu☆) Choux Creme...Gélee...... Which one!? All of them!! KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode It's just like a chiffon cake? The heart is a marvel Rising ever so softly with❤every good moment Excitement is what makes everyone here so colorful (So colorful♪) Even though we're different, we still match (We still match♡) "I love you" are our number one best must have items Let's Go! Let's la move on! Decorate your hope So you and I can mix it all up into our dreams✩☆☆ We will deliver it through our own bright feelings Even when days look bad, we'll combine our powers Yes! Take a big bow As you whip, step, jump & SHINE!! Bonbon c'est si bon Yeah! Kirakiralu Yes, start the Sweets Time (Kirakiralu☆) Stollen...Galette...... Which one!? All of them!! KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Full Ver. |-|Romaji= Bonbon seshibon Yeah! Kirakiraru Oui sutāto Sweets Time (Kirakiraru☆) Shūkurēmu...jure......dore!? Dore mo!! KiraKira☆Purikyua A Ra Mōdo Shifon mitai ne? Kokoro wa fushigi Tanoshī koto de fa❤te fukuramu Tokimeku wake wa karafuru ni min'na (Karafuru ni♪) Chigau keredo, osoroi (Osoroi❤) "Daisuki" ga ichiban no masuto aitemu Let's Go! Let's la zenshin! Kibō wo deko kimi to watashi no yume maze maze✩☆☆ Arittake no omoi todoke makesōna hi mo issho nara pawā Yes! Tenko mori Hoippu suteppu janpu & SHINE!! Essensu shidai ne? Otome wa binkan Yasashisa itteki kyun❤te kangeki Egao kumorasu hapuningu okitara (Hapuningu!?) Kaketsukeru yo, datte... (Datte!) "Daisuki" wa mamoru beki takaramono Let's Fight Let's la chōsen! Namida wo kasse kimi to watashi no yūki maze maze✩☆☆ Shiawase e no reshipi sagashi sō yo sekai suīto de derishasu Do! Kaeteku no Hoippu suteppu janpu & LOVE!! Furēfurē suware Say! Kirakiraru Chuchu chuīru Wow! Kirakiraru Bonbon seshibon Yeah! Kirakiraru Itsu itsudemo, osoroi (Osoroi❤) "Daisuki" ga ichiban no gendōryoku masuto aitemu Let's Go! Let's la zenshin! Kibō wo deko kimi to watashi no yume maze maze✩☆☆ Sōzō koeta enajī waite tsuyoku naru yo! Te wo tsunageba Dekiru kanau suīto de happī Yes! Tenko mori Hoippu suteppu janpu & SHINE!! Bonbon seshibon Yeah! Kirakiraru Oui sutāto Sweets Time (Kirakiraru☆) Shutōren... garetto......dore!? Dore mo!! KiraKira☆Purikyua A Ra Mōdo |-|Japanese= ボンボン　セシボン　Yeah！　キラキラル　Ouiスタート　Sweets Time（キラキラル☆） シュークレーム．．．ジュレ．．．．．．どれ！？　どれも！！キラキラ☆プリキュアアラモード シフォンみたいね？　こころは不思議 楽しいコトで　ふゎっ❤て膨らむ ときめく理由は　カラフルにみんな（カラフルに♪） 違うけれど、おそろい（おそろい❤） "大好き"が　いちばんのマストアイテム Let's Go！Let's la前進！希望を装飾（デコ） きみとわたしの夢まぜまぜ✩☆☆ ありったけの思い届け 負けそうな日も　一緒ならパワー Yes！てんこ盛りっ ホイップステップジャンプ&SHINE！！ エッセンスしだいね？おとめは敏感 優しさ一滴　きゅんっ❤て感激 笑顔曇らすハプニング起きたら（ハプニング！？） 駆けつけるよ、だって．．．（だって！） "大好き"は　守るべき宝物 Let's Fight！Let's la　挑戦！　涙を粉砕（カッセ）きみとわたしの勇気まぜまぜ✩☆☆ 幸せへのレシピ探し　そうよ　世界　スイートでデリシャス　Do！変えてくの ホイップステップジャンプ&LOVE！！ フレーフレー　スワレ　Say！　キラキラル チュチュ　チュイール　Wow！　キラキラル ボンボン　セシボン　Yeah！　キラキラル いついつでも、おそろい（おそろい❤） "大好き"が　いちばんの原動力　マストアイテム Let's Go！Let's la前進！希望を装飾（デコ） きみとわたしの夢まぜまぜ✩☆☆ 想像超えたエナジー沸いて　強くなるよ！手をつなげば できる　かなう　スイートでハッピー　Yes！てんこ盛りっ ホイップステップジャンプ&SHINE！！ ボンボン　セシボン　Yeah！　キラキラル　Ouiスタート　Sweets Time（キラキラル☆） シュトーレン．．．ガレット．．．．．．どれ！？　どれも！！キラキラ☆プリキュアアラモード |-|English= Bonbon c'est si bon Yeah! Kirakiralu, Oui start the Sweets Time (Kirakiralu☆) Choux Creme...Gélee......which one!? All of them!! KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode It's just like a chiffon cake? The heart is a marvel Rising ever so softly with❤every good moment Excitement is what makes everyone here so colorful (So colorful♪) Even though we're different, we still match (We still match♡) "I love you" are our number one best must have items Let's Go! Let's la move on! Decorate your hope so you and I can mix it all up into our dreams✩☆☆ We will deliver it through our own bright feelings even when days look bad, we'll combine our powers, Yes! Take a big bow As you whip, step, jump & SHINE!! Would you like to add essence? Young girls are sensitive Add a few drops of kindness to move❤our racing hearts If your lovely smile just happens to start clouding over (It's happening!?) I'll rush over to you, because... (Because!) "I love you" is the treasure I swear to always protect Let's Fight Let's la challenge! Wipe away those tears as you and I can mix it all up with our courage✩☆☆ Within this world of ours, we will look for the recipe of happiness to make delicious sweets, Do! Go on and change it As you whip, step, jump & LOVE!! Furefure swire Say! Kirakiralu Chuchu chuir Wow! Kirakiralu Bonbon c'est si bon Yeah! Kirakiralu Anytime of the day, we still match (We still match♡) "I love you" are our number one biggest, powerful must have items Let's Go! Let's la move on! Decorate your hope so you and I can mix it all up into our dreams✩☆☆ Imagine if we become stronger thanks to this powerful energy! If we are to hold hands We can wish upon some happy sweets of ours Yes! Take a big bow As you whip, step, jump & SHINE!! Bonbon c'est si bon Yeah! Kirakiralu, Oui start the Sweets Time (Kirakiralu☆) Stollen...Galette......which one!? All of them!! KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Character Appearance :Note: Names listed by order of appearance. *Cure Whip, Cure Custard, Cure Gelato, Cure Macaron and Cure Chocolat *Usami Ichika, Arisugawa Himari, Tategami Aoi, Kotozume Yukari and Kenjou Akira *Pekorin *Kirarin (appears also as Kirahoshi Ciel/Cure Parfait in episode 24) *Chourou *Gummy *Choucrea *Pulupulu *Sonobe Kei, Yokogawa Ryuuta and Asaka Sara *Hotto *Kenjou Miku *Kirakiraru Thieves *Julio Audio Trivia *This is the first song in the Pretty Cure franchise to be sung by Komagata Yuri. *This song makes its debut in Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! episode 50 when the Mahou Tsukai! Cures meet Usami Ichika at KIRAKIRA Patisserie. *This is the second opening to have a 15-second long speech in the beginning, preceded by Miracle Go! Princess Pretty Cure. It first appeared in episode 2 and was last used in episode 6. *Despite being purified, Rio is still shown as Julio in the opening throughout the entire series. Videos Category:Songs Category:Opening Songs Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:Insert Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Music